Fight
by Serpents Sphere
Summary: Series of One Shots. Kagome and Sango both think about the men in their lives as the men well let's not go there. Teaser: For making me realize that I want to marry Hojo kun and have twelve kids! Kagome shouted over her shoulder.
1. Fight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly. If I did, I would already have the creators of YYH to crossover the two shows or at least start a manga with the two. So unless you see a manga with the title, Inuyasha: Spirit World. Or something of the similar effect._

Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes.

_Title: Fight_

_Status: One Shot._

_Pairings" Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku._

_

* * *

He wants her and only her, Kagome thought as tears gathered in her eyes. __He'll always be in love with her and only her._ Leaning against one of the many trees in Inuyasha's forest she slide down to the tree's trunk, where she pulled her knees to her chest.Kagome thought as tears gathered in her eyes. Leaning against one of the many trees in Inuyasha's forest she slide down to the tree's trunk, where she pulled her knees to her chest. 

Kagome cried harder as she thought of all the times she had caught Inuyasha and Kikyou together. _Too many times, _she thought as stronger sobs shook her body. All of those love filled looks Inuyasha had given her, had all really been for her. Kikyou the love of his life. Who she happened to look so much alike. _Recarnation sucks,_ she thought hazily as she slowly drifted off.

_**Kagome gazed up at the beautiful mountain range. The perfect and classic example of mountains. Snowy peaks with mist clinging to them, surrounding them in mystery. Smiling Kagome started to walk up the mountains.**_

_**Snow started to fall gently. Laughing Kagome twirled letting the snow touch her and melt.**_ **_This is heaven_****_ she thought blissfully. No jewel and no...Inuyasha? Calming down she stared at the red figure as he jumped up the mountain, with a small lump on his back._**

_**Eyes round she started to recognize the mountains and remember the jewel shard that a bear demon had carried. Running up the mountain and towards the cave she knew the duo would end up at she dropped on to her knees. Staring at the dream Inuyasha and Kagome as they battled a demon that had been dead nearly for two years. **_

_**The snow that had once seemed so gentle and loving now seemed so cold and harsh. As Kagome started to black out from the cold she smiled slightly. You do care Inuyasha even if you won't admit it, she thought as she saw dream Inuyasha wrap dream Kagome in his hoary.**_

Kagome bolted awake as she realized just how cold she actually was. Picking herself off the ground Kagome stretched out the kinks. _Laying in that type of position for so long is not good for your health_, she thought humorously.

"Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha yelled in concern from the south.

"It's me!" She shouted back.

"I was looking all over for you Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he pulled her to face him.

Kagome stared at him stunned for a moment. He had said her name. _Why didn't he just sniff me out? _She thought with confusion. Looking into his blue eyes she nearly asked her question. When she realized two things. One he was human and two he was very close, nose to nose close.

"What?" He asked obviously irritated.

"You said my name." She said smiling.

Kagome nearly laughed when she saw him look around uncomfortably. Standing on her tip toes she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha." she whispered into his ear. Stunned Inuyasha said nothing as she walked away.

"For what!" He shouted as he snapped out of it.

"For making me realize that I want to marry Hojo - kun and have twelve kids!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"You heard me!" With that said and done Kagome ran like a bat out of hell.

Inuyasha stared at her with horror written all over his face. Shaking his unruly black hair he chased after the miko. Who was in no way like Kikyou. Although the two shared the same soul, the two were as different as night and day. "You are kidding right?" he asked hopefully.

When all he got was a laugh her redoubled his efforts to catch the girl from the future who caught his heart and soul. The only thing that would make his life perfect was if the stupid new moon didn't exist.

Sango stared at the shiny surface of her beloved weapon. The poor boomerang had been waxed so much the surface reflected the tree leaves from above her. _How could he! _Her mind screamed in pure anger. _How could Miroku do such a thing! _She continued to mentally rant.

She leaned against the trees and closed eyes and tried to forget what she had just seen moments ago. Miroku kissing and proposing his undying love to one of the girls in Kaede's village. _He had said the exact same thing to me. Same words and everything, _she thought no longer angry but numb.

_Way to go Sango. You just had to fall in love with a lecherous monk who also happens to be an ex con man. Fool._ She thought harshly to herself. _Always the fool._

Sighing Sango grabbed her stuff and started to head towards Kaede's hut. She blinked as she saw Kagome on top of a very human Inuyasha. _They seem to be having fun_, she thought wickedly.

Tilting her head to the side Sango wondered how Kagome could do it. Love Inuyasha and yet watch as he went to Kikyou.

"Because she knows in her heart that deep down he loves her more than life its self." Kaede said from her door way answering Sango's question.

"But he loves Kikyou." Sango said in confusion.

"No he doesn't. I don't think he every has truly loved my sister. I think he just saw her as another lost soul." Kaede said. " Besides childe ye shouldn't be afraid to fight for what ye want."

_Fight for what I want?_ She thought to herself before smirking. She was going to fight alright and give that dirty little monk a piece of her mind along the way.

"Houshi, he never learns." Kaede said sighing as she turned her back on the odd group.


	2. She's Coming Back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own and should never or Inuyasha would be a very sorry show.**

**I intended to make this longer but right now I'm only getting used to writing again. But I might write a long Charmed story so yeah. **

**

* * *

She's Coming Back!****

* * *

Thump!**

"Everyone wake up!" Inuyasha shouted gleefully.

"The sun's not even up." Shippuo groaned as he burrowed further into his blankets.

"But Kagome is coming today so that means we get to collect jewel shards." Inuyasha said still grinning as if Kagome and Kikyou had just announced they wanted to have a threesome with him.

Sango glared at the hanyou as she started to reach for beloved weapon. All she had to do was lift it above her head and bring it down on his. A very fitting way for the half demon to die. She could see it now, "This just in folks the legendary Inuyasha has finally died. Cause of death is unknown but there is a large dent where a blunt object had hit him. His brother the Lord of the Western Lands claims it's from Inuyasha being dropped on the head some many times when he was little. The dent is quite recent making demons and humans alike wonder how he died."

"Beloved Sango you can't hurt him." Miroku said jumping onto her futon just barely stopping the giant boomerang from crashing on Inuyasha's head.

"Houshi unless you want to die with him you better let go of me." Sango screamed as she tried to throw Miroku off of her lap and successfully smack Inuyasha.

"I'll to go get Kagome." Inuyasha said quickly before running out.

Sango just barely concealed a blush as Kaede walked in. She watched as the older woman looked around the whole room and at the wide open door and a barely awake kistune. Then at Miroku and herself. Raising one eyebrow Kaede asked a silent question.

"Lady Kagome is coming back today." Miroku said tiredly as he spread himself on Sango's lap.

"I see." Before the old miko wandered off muttering about hormones and teenagers.

Facing his sweet and beloved Sango he grinned at her wickedly as his hand got closer.

"Houshi..." Sango hissed a she felt the familiar hand touch her butt.

Inuyasha grinned as he saw the Bone Eater's well come into view. The bitch had been gone for nearly a week. Which could have been used to search for jewel shards that she _broke. _Realizing what was wrong with the picture he had in his mind and the one in he was seeing was there was no Kagome.

"Pervert!" Sango screeched.

Rolling his eyes at the two he jumped down the well and jumped out of the well and into another era. Jumping up on to the tree outside of Kagome's window he quietly slide the window open and slipped in.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. No Kagome. It was barely dawn and she wasn't in her bed where she was supposed to be. Slamming her door open he stalked downstairs. Stopping in front of the box with moving pictures Inuyasha glared at Souta who surprisingly was in front playing a video game.

Blinking away his confusion Inuyasha continued to stare at the younger by with a meaningful stare. Nope not a thing from Planet Souta.

"Where is your sister?" Inuyasha asked finally giving up and sat besides him.

"Eri's." the boy replied.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as the animated characters killed each other.

"She spent the night over there."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"Yeah."

"Is Hobo going to be there?" Inuyasha asked trying not to appear interested.

"I hope not!" Souta said his eyes going wide.

"You mean there's chance he's there now?" Inuyasha asked jumping up.

"Of course there is! Hojo is sneaky that way." Souta said springing up next to him.

"I got to go get her. Before she decides to stay another day." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"I'm coming with you!" Souta said moving towards the door.

"No you're not! You stay here and protect the box." Inuyasha said quickly as he waved his hand at the TV to show what he meant.

With that Inuyasha stomped out of the shrine cursing the whole way.

"They'll never know what hit them." Souta said snickering to himself.

* * *

Okay the ending sucks but it was just something I thought about when I slept over at my friend's house, so yeah. Could anyone help me by giving me a challenge? That has to included a lot of things and has to be a certain number of words? I write better that way. 


End file.
